just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Cold Water
Cold Water'' by Major Lazer Ft. Justin Bieber & MØ is featured in Just Dance Making Waves 2017, Just Dance Making Waves Now, and Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited Dancers P2 (Lead Dancer) '''P2 '''is a female with black long hair. She wears a blue dress with a light blue crop top and blue leggings. She is barefooted. P1/P3 (Backup Dancers) '''P1 '''and '''P3 are males that are in silhouettes. They both wear black suits and they are also barefooted. Their glove colors are navy blue. Scuba Diving The dancer is a male in a scuba diving suit. His suit is black and purple, his shoes are blue, and his helment is purple Background This routine takes place in a black background with blue lines in the middle, moving light blue smoke on the corners, and blue circles on the floor. During the chorus, water shoots from the corners Scuba Diving This routine takes place in a fish tank (similar to Cake By The Ocean) with dark blue fishes and glowing blue jellyfishes, Gold Moves This routine has 5 gold moves for each coach. Gold Moves 1 and 3: (P2): 'Throw your arms up. '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: (P1 and P3): '''Slowly move your hands down. '''Gold Moves 2,4, and 5: (All): '''Put your arms out in a circle Scuba Diving This routine has 4 gold moves. '''Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: '''Wave your arms to the air. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your hands towards you as a gesture of "Come Here" Mashup This routine has 2 gold moves. '''All: '''Shake your hands softly from the top down (Youth) Mashup Cold Water has a mashup with the theme "'Vests & Sweaters" '''which can be unlocked for 1000 mojocoins in 8th generation consoles or 20 for 7th generation consoles. It features dancers who are in either vests or sweaters. Dancers * [[Double Vision|''Double Vision]] * Airplanes * [[Faded|''Faded]] * 'Youth 'GM1 * 'Stuck On A Feeling' * 'Taste The Feeling' * [[Double Vision|''Double Vision]] * Airplanes * ''Faded'' * Youth ''GM1 * ''Stuck On A Feeling * Taste The Feeling * What About Love * Kiss Kiss * Stuck On A Feeling * Taste The Feeling * Airplanes = Trivia * Cold Water ''is the second collaboration between Major Lazer and MØ in the series; after [[Lean On|''Lean On]] ** This is the fourth Major Lazer song in the series, after Powerful, ''and [[Light It Up|''Light It Up.]]'' It is followed by All My Love ** This is the sixth Justin Bieber song in the series, after ''Beauty And The Beat, #thatPOWER, ''Where Are Ü Now'', What Do You Mean, ''and ''Sorry. ''It is followed by ''Let Me Love You ''and [[I'm The One|''I'm The One]] ** This is the third MØ song in the series after Beg For It. ''It is followed by [[Don't Leave|''Don't Leave]] * "high" is not censored * The routine is recycled from Same Old Love * Faded is the only female in the mashup